Love And Lost
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: Sometimes you don't always get what you expect you might...


_Written for the QLFC by Beater 1 of the Appleby Arrows_

 _Prompts:_

 _(quote) 'Okay is wonderful.' - AVPM_

 _(occasion) an engagement_

 _(object) a broken wand_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

 _2017_

"Er, excuse me, but do you mind if we join you?" a dark haired boy asked.

"Yes, that's fi-" the blonde boy started, before he was interrupted by a red headed girl.

"No! Not here!" she hissed in the dark haired boy's ear.

"Rose, don't be silly," he rolled his eyes and then came in the compartment, sitting across from the blonde boy. Rose shuffled in looking a little disgruntled.

"I'm Scorpius, it's good to meet you," the blonde boy nodded to the two other occupants in the room.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Albus and this is my cousin Rose," the dark haired boy gestured to the red headed girl who had her arms crossed. She huffed before turning her gaze down to the ground.

"You know," Scorpius started, "Just because our parents hate each other, doesn't mean we have to hate each other as well."

Albus grinned, "We can strive to be better than them, so it's good to hear that, isn't it Rosie?"

Rose looked up and met Scorpio's icy eyes, feeling embarrassed. Here she was, already trying to burn bridges with new people. "Sorry." She nodded back, "you're right, let's be friends." And she smiled at him for the first.

2019

"Woah! Your parents really rode a dragon out of Gringotts! That's amazing," Scorpius whispered loudly in the library.

Rose giggled. "My parents are great. The coolest people you'll ever meet."

Scorpius gulped. "Uh, did you say that I'll ever meet? Are you kidding? Your father would never want to meet me."

"He would so!"

Scorpius just stared at Rose, who finally rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe it wouldn't be the best idea, but one day you'll meet him, so you better get over your scaredy cat tendencies."

"Please, I'm not afraid of him - or anybody for that matter!"Scorpius exclaimed, earning a few glares from the other students in the library trying to studied.

"Liar. You're terrified of me," Rose said, pulling the most intimidated look she could.

"Yeah, maybe terrified of your face," Scorpius replied, sticking his tongue out at her in a very childish way.

"I'll snap your wand right in half if you make me angry," Rose tried to threaten with a serious face, the corner of her lips betraying her as they lifted a little bit. "I promise. A broken wand is your future if you push it too far," she warned.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "We'll see."

2021

"I can't believe you broke my wand," he said, exasperated.

"I warned you all those years ago I would," Rose said. "What you just said was so rude, maybe now you'll learn to watch what you say."

"What are you talking about, you thought it was hilarious! You're insane!"

"But you love me anyway." Rose froze. "I mean - ugh..."

The blonde boy smiled after an awkward pause and leaned in to kiss the red headed girl. "I do love you," he said when he pulled back away.

"Good, because I love you too," Rose smiled, shyly back, reminding him of the first time she had ever smiled at him.

 _2023_

"You're leaving? To go to America?"

Rose nodded, tears in eyes, looking very similar to Scorpius who look absolutely dumbfounded.

"What in the world would make you want to leave? Aren't you happy here? With your family and your friends? With me?" He stood up, towering over her as he did so.

"I have to do it for myself. I need to get away from everyone. I love that I'm so lucky to have so many people care for me, but how do I even know I can live without having anyone to help me," Rose said.

"I would help you with whatever you want, whatever it is, forever. You don't need to leave home just to prove to yourself that you can take care of yourself. You know you can, you're just trying to make an excuse to run away."

"I'm not running," she argued.

"Leaving to live in another country for who knows how long? That's running. But you don't need to worry, because when you decide to come home, I will be there for you."

"You can't promise that."

"Yes, I can."

 _2025_

"Rose, it's so good to have you home. We missed you so much." Her mother, Hermione, had engulfed the red headed girl in a tight hug.

Rose smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She let go of her mother and made eye contact with Lily across the room, who immediately rushed towards her, grabbing her away from Hermione.

"Hey," Lily started. "You okay?"

"So it's true then, he broke his promise," Rose sniffed. "He's really engaged."

Lily frowned. "I'm so sorry Rose, but you couldn't really have had expected him to wait forever, right?"

"He's been one of the only things in this life that has kept me stable. I honestly thought that I could always have him to rely on."

"I think you can, but not in a romantic way. He has a fiance, but what he could need is a friend," the younger girl pointed out.

 _2027_

"Thanks for meeting me here, Scorpius," Rose said, focusing her gaze on the warm butterbeer in her hands.

"It's been quite some time, Rose."

She nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. Life has been just so hectic lately, you know how it is."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "So that's your excuse for us not seeing each other in four years? Life's been too hectic you couldn't even squeeze in a singular response to any of my letters?"

She cringed, sighing. "I know I don't deserve your friendship now-"

"No, you don't."

"-But I'd really like to change that now. Just friends, nothing more. Honestly. The last thing I want to do is get in the way between you and your wife."

He sat there for a long time, not saying anything. Finally, he nodded. "Okay."

Rose smiled, then started tearing up. Giggling as the water droplets started gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey don't cry! Isn't okay good?"

"Okay is wonderful. It truly is."


End file.
